Que la partie commence
by Caroline02
Summary: Wendy a 17 ans et n'arrive pas à reprendre le cours de sa vie depuis le drame. Elle est décidée à sauver Baelfire quitte à partir au pays imaginaire pour ne jamais y revenir. Est t-elle consciente de tous les dangers? Prend t-elle la bonne décision? Venez le découvrir


Wendy, c'était ainsi qu'elle se nommait. Elle était une jeune fille des plus ordinaires vivant dans une splendide maison de Londres avec ses parents et ses deux jeunes frères: Jean et Michel. Elle n'était pas très grande, avait de longs cheveux ondulés et châtains, des yeux marrons et un visage d'ange. Elle avait eut une enfance banale, avait apprit les bonnes manières pour pouvoir un jour devenir une dame et avait passée de nombreuses soirées à raconter des histoires à ses frères. Aujourd'hui, sa famille considérait qu'elle était trop grande pour continuer ces «gamineries» comme disait sa tante mais cela n'avait pas empêché Wendy de se rendre discrètement dans la chambre de ses frères dès qu'elle le pouvait pour leur raconter des histoires plus merveilleuse les une que les autres. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, elle avait 17 ans, ça aurait dû être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie mais il n'en était rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle repensa à un souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouit de sa mémoire il y a maintenant 4 ans. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser mais pourtant:

« Elle avait entendu un bruit provenant du salon et s'y était donc rendu pour y apercevoir un jeune garçon qui devait avoir un peu près le même qu' âge qu'elle, il était assez grand et avait les cheveux bouclés.

- "Qui es-tu?" avait t-elle demandé en s'approchant timidement

- " Je m'appelle Baelfire." avait répondu le jeune homme

- "Et que fais-tu ici Baelfire?" avait-elle poursuivit un peu plus menaçante avant de le voir avec plusieurs bouts de pains dans les mains.

- " Je, je suis désolé." avait-il dit en regardant chaque recoin de la pièce et en cachant les pains derrière son dos, il semblait déboussolé

- "Tu as faim." avait constaté Wendy en lui tendant tous les petits pains qu'elle avait pris sur son passage, tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux avait-elle rajouté en s'adoucissant »

* * *

><p>- "Wendy Moira Angela Darling." cria une deuxième fois tante Millicent<p>

Wendy sortit des ses pensées et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa tante qu'elle n'avait pas entendu monter jusqu'à sa chambre

- "Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites mademoiselle?" demanda sa tante énervé

- "Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu." répondit Wendy peu convaincu que sa réponse satisfasse sa tante

- "Dépéchez-vous un peu, il est déjà 19 heures et vous n'êtes absolument pas prête, avez-vous oubliez la réception de ce soir pour votre anniversaire?" s'énerva t'-elle

- "Non bien sur que non ma tante." se désola Wendy

- "Alors préparer vous et ensuite rejoignez-nous, vos frères sont déjà prêts eux, cette réception est pour vous alors tachez de ne pas nous faire perdre notre temps. » poursuivit sa tante toujours aussi énervé

- "Oui, je n'en est pas pour longtemps." se dépêcha t'-elle de dire voyant dans quel état se trouvait sa tante

Mme Darling était montée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait écoutée la conversation entre sa sœur et sa fille et ne rajouta que:

- "Encore un très joyeux anniversaire Wendy, tu es une grande à présent."

Wendy se retourna pour voir sa mère de face et se contenta de lui dire en souriant:

- "Merci mère."

* * *

><p>Wendy aimait profondément sa mère mais en avait marre qu'elle lui répète sans cesse qu'elle était une grande. Wendy ne voulait pas être une grande et encore moins une adulte, elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Quand elle était petite, elle voulait ressembler à sa mère et être une dame elle aussi, elle s'amusait à l'imiter ce qui amusait énormément Mme Darling mais aujourd'hui tous était différent et elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait que même si elle avait tout fait pour oublier, elle n'y arriverai jamais. Elle se sentait coupable, elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle trouvait injuste de continuer à vivre sa petite vie alors que lui ne le pouvait pas. Il avait sauvé ses frères et elle aussi. Il lui avait dit de ne pas suivre l'ombre et elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait eut toute confiance en lui. Malheureusement ce fameux 13 avril, l'ombre l'avait emmener au lieu de ses frères. Il s'était interposé, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle savait ce quelle devait faire, elle s'en sentait prête a présent. Elle avait attendu bien assez longtemps. Elle allait aller sauver Baelfire quitte à rappeler l'ombre pour aller elle aussi au pays imaginaire. Sa décision était prise mais avant elle devait aller faire quelque chose d'important, aller dire au revoir à ses frères car elle ne savait pas « quand » ou plutôt « si » elle reviendrait un jour. Elle s'en voulait de les laisser tomber mais elle savait que si elle n'essayait pas de sauver son ami, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Elle s'en voulait aussi pour sa famille car ils faisaient tous beaucoup d'effort pour son anniversaire, elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle était soulagé de ne pas assister à la réception. Elle n'était pas la personne qu'ils voudraient qu'elle soit, elle se sentait différente d'eux, incomprise. Cette fête d'anniversaire, au fond elle, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Elle était néanmoins reconnaissante, c'est pour cela qu'elle leur écrira une lettre d'adieu en leur expliquant sa décision et en leur disant qu'elle les aiment. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle pensa à tante Millicent, elle n'était absolument pas prête. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à...Jean et Michel?<p>

- "Que faites vous là tous les deux?" demanda Wendy surprise

- "On voudrait savoir comment tu vas?" questionna Jean, il semblait inquiet

- "Je vais bien, pourquoi sa n'irait pas?"

- "On t'a entendu crier cette nuit et tu parlais de Baelfire." dit Michel

- "Oh!" dit Wendy ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

- "Tu dois y aller." reprit Jean

Wendy comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et se contenta de sourire. Sa la soulageait qu'ils la comprenne sans qu'elle n'est eut besoin de se justifier

- "Mais on t'accompagne." sourit Michel

- "Plus ..."

- "Il n'y a pas de mais, on connait parfaitement les dangers et on ne te laissera pas les affronter seule. Baelfire était aussi notre ami et il nous a sauvé la vie, on lui doit bien ça." dit Jean d'un ton des plus convainquant

Ses frères avaient bien grandit pensa Wendy. Elle se souvint encore de Michel avec son ours en peluche qu'il emmenait partout ou il allait et de Jean qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop avant d'agir. Elle savait que ses frères étaient devenu plus têtu qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant c'est pour cela qu'elle accepta.

- "C'est d'accord, merci." sourit-elle

- "Comment on y va?" demanda Jean avec enthousiasme, secrètement il avait toujours espéré que ce jours arrive: la mission sauver Baelfire voilà comment il l'appelait

- "J'aimerai que vous me laissiez seule 10 minutes, je voudrais écrire une lettre pour nos parents... une lettre d'adieu" dit Wendy, « je veux aussi que vous sachiez qu'il y a un risque que...l'on ne revienne pas et... »

- "On sait." la coupa Jean

- "Et on vient." insista Jean, il avait beau n'avoir que 10 ans, il comprenait parfaitement la situation

- "On te laisse pour la lettre." rajouta Michel

- "Très bien." se contenta de dire Wendy

Les garçons sortirent et Wendy alla s'asseoir sur une chaise devant son bureau. Il y avait une photo d'elle, de ses frères et des ses parents posé dans un cadre en verre à coté de sa plume. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en repensant à la journée où avait été prise la photo. Elle n'avait à l'époque que 11 ans et ses parents l'ai avaient emmené elle et ses frères dans un parc d'attraction appelé Neverland « pays imaginaire », ironie du sort., Sa avait été le plus beau jours de sa vie, sa avait été comme si le temps c'était arrête. Elle avait ressentie ce sentiment qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, le sentiment que tout était possible et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les choses avaient changé depuis mais cela avait été à partir de ce jour là qu'elle avait voulu aller au pays imaginaire, le vrai et l'unique et ce jour allait enfin arriver mais cela n'était pas comme ça qu'elle se l'était imaginée car le vrai pays imaginaire n'avait rien de paradisiaque. Il était plutôt le contraire, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle s'imagina vu comment son ami avait été enlevé. Elle prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encre et commença à écrire

Chère mère, père et tante Millicent;

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et encore moins comment m'expliquer mais je vais essayer. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je fais le nécessaire pour être la jeune fille que vous voulez que je sois, j'ai appris tous ce que je dois savoir pour devenir une femme, avoir un mari et à mon tour fonder une famille. J'ai tout fais pour que vous soyer fière de moi mais j'ai l'impression que cela n'était jamais suffisant. De plus « cette fille », ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas la personne que vous voulez que je sois, je ne suis pas heureuse ainsi, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de m'en aller. Je ne participerai pas à la réception pour mon anniversaire et j'en suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai un jour, je l'espère...quand je serai prête. J'ai besoin de découvrir le monde, d'être libre de mes mouvements et de pouvoir faire tous ce dont je rêve depuis tant d'année. Jean et Michel ont décidé de m'accompagner, ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai bien soin d'eux. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ma décision mais de la respecter. Vous allez sûrement penser que j'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête et c'est la vérité. J'ai besoin d'imprévu dans ma vie mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'est pas conscience de ce que je fais. Je vous remercie pour tous, et aussi pour cette réception même si je n'y assisterai pas. Encore une fois, je suis désolé si mon choix vous semble irréfléchie mais je veux que vous sachez que je vous aime et que je vous aimerai toujours.

Wendy Moira Angela Darling

Wendy posa sa posa sa plume et relu une dernière fois sa lettre avant de la poser sur son oreiller en velours rouge. 5 minutes plus tard ses frères l'avaient rejoint dans sa chambre et ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le lit de Wendy face à la fenêtre. Elle était fermée, comme toujours depuis ce fameux soir, il était temps de l'ouvrir. Wendy se leva et s'avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre, elle décala légèrement ses épais rideaux de couleur beige et ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre. Elle se recula et un grand courant d'air survient, elle resta debout pendant deux longues minutes mais rien ne se passa .

- "Je pense qu'il faut l'appeler." intervint Michel

- "Oui tu as raison." dit Wendy, "chère ombre, je te prierais de bien vouloir nous honorer de ta présence." continua t-elle

Jean et Michel l'a regardait d'un air qui voulait dire « sérieusement? »

- "Oui je sais , c'était ridicule." ria Wendy

Michel se leva d'un coup, se mit juste devant la fenêtre et dit d'une voix forte

- "Emmène moi, j'y crois. C'est sa qu'il faut dire." rajouta t-il en regardant sa sœur et son frère

Quelques secondes s'écoula et Jean prit de nouveau la parole

- "Il ne se passe rien, on doit trouver autre chose." s'impatienta t-il

- "Attendons encore un peu, c'est notre seule chance et j'y crois aussi." dit Wendy

Les minutes passèrent et rien, Wendy ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait peur que l'ombre ne revienne jamais et qu'ils ne puissent jamais retrouver Baelfire. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant, elle l'espérait vraiment. Une chose était sûr, elle n'abandonnerait jamais, elle était trop déterminée pour cela. Tous d'un coup, un gros bruit se fit entendre, c'était l'ombre. En à peine 10 secondes, elle avait attrapé Michel et commença à repartir sans que personne n'est eût le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais ramener Baelfire." cria Michel à cause du bruit que faisait l'ombre. Il était très confiant.

- "Michel" cri Wendy

Elle s'élança et attrapa la jambe de son petit frère qui était toujours tenu par l'ombre et ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre à la deuxième étoile et tous droit jusqu'au matin.

- "WENDY, MICHEL" cri Jean

Jean se retrouva tout seule devant le fenêtre de sa grande sœur. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous n'avez pas trouvé que tout se passait trop vite. Je suis une grande fan du couple Wendy/Peter c'est pour cela que j'écris sur eux, je trouve qu'il n' y a pas assez de fic sur eux en français et je dois aussi avouer que j'ai été déçu qu'il ne se passe rien entre les deux dans once upon a time, ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune scène en commun. Bref laisser moi une review pour me dire si cette fic mérite d'avoir une suite. A plus peut être ;)**

**PS: J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles**


End file.
